Joker and the 300 Spooky Monsters
Joker and the 300 Spooky Monsters is the second episode of Video Game All-Stars In Space, and the twenty-ninth episode overall. Plot Banjo tells the remaining contestants to get into the rocket again, noticing shortly after that Cortana wasn't with them. He dismisses this, saying that she had quit the competition. With everyone in the ship, they embark to Venus for their next challenge. It is explained that they will be surviving a night on Venus, trying to work around various obstacles that may show up. When the morning comes, they would have to run to one of the five points that Banjo might be at to win immunity. He gives each team with a tent and a fire starter before leaving, wishing them luck. Falco sarcastically suggests following the Star Strikers, as he feels the challenge will be rigged, much like the prior challenge, which Kirby initially agrees with, before tripping on his Zubaz pants while setting up the tent. Due to the numbers advantage on Team Cosmic Commanders, they set up camp pretty quickly. Meanwhile, Mario realises he doesn't have many of his teammates around him, so he tries to get a head-start on finding Banjo, although he is told he must camp for the night first. The teams search for food and water, as they require some to live due to the harsh conditions of Venus. Captain Falcon and Kirby go to find water. Kirby suggests swallowing Captain Falcon to run faster, however the idea is quickly shot down. King Dedede finds a cave with plants in, giving the Star Strikers a food source. Captain Falcon decides to dig down to find water, but ends up going so far down that he finds the other side of the planet. Spyro gets bored of sitting around and embarks to find food for the team, and Joker and Lucina offer to go with him. Joker gets separated from the others somehow, but finds Morgana in his bag. The cat accidentally runs outside of the safe zone and is taken by monsters. Joker tries to save him but just ends up getting surrounded. Lucina finds the same kind of plant life that King Dedede found earlier on, and cuts it down with her sword, bringing it back to the campsite to ration it across the team. Kirby covers his portion in canned cheese, while Gundham and Spyro are thankful for her efforts. After finishing, Captain Falcon heads off to help Joker fight off the monsters. Eventually, Banjo gives in and picks up Morgana in his helicopter, giving the pair an opportunity to return to the rest of the team. Before Banjo flies away again, he warns the contestants that a sandstorm will begin in about an hour. Both teams go into their tents for safety, and Kirby plays Darude - Sandstorm on his boombox as they wait for it to pass. Mario notices that his whole team is asleep, so he loads them onto a wagon to bring them to the point the next morning. The sandstorm continues, blowing away the Cosmic Commanders' tent. The team try to stop all of their things from being blown away, but luckily for them the sandstorm stops around that point. After setting it up, and Joker telling Kirby that he pitches a tent like a guy, they notice that the time is 6AM, so they pack their things again quickly and Falco tells them to head to Point D. Spyro suggests instead covering all the points and then signalling others to get over to there. The team agrees, and they split up. Mario pushes his team to different points, however Lucina ends up finding Banjo at Point D, and calls her team over. Despite Mario running as fast as he could, the other team gathers at the point before him, sending Team Star Strikers to their second elimination. They return to Earth, and the elimination ceremony begins. Mario, Luigi, King Dedede and Viggo are given golden 1-up statues first, leaving Meta Knight, Sonic and Sora. The last two statues are handed out, and it is revealed that Sora is eliminated, which doesn't surprise anyone.Category:Season 3 Episodes